The invention relates to a method for producing at least one winding of an electrical machine that has a plurality of poles, in particular a motor-generator, preferably for a hybrid drive of a motor vehicle.
Winding a winding of an electrical machine by hand is time-consuming and requires high qualifications. In machine winding, the winding wire can be processed only up to a diameter that can still be handled by machine without causing damage, particularly insulation damage. In automated winding production, an electrical machine with the best technical specifications should also be achieved.